Pirates of the caribbean: The treasure
by Mrs. Masciave
Summary: remeet Jack and Will as they team up to find the greatest treasure of all Davy Jones! Along the way they both run in to a few surprises ...old flames never die...
1. Chapter One Long Lost Hopes

Pirates of the Caribbean:  
The Treasure of Davie Jones' Locker

By: Robin Skiles

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Pirates of the Caribbean:  
The Treasure of Davie Jones' Locker**

A Robin Skiles Book

All Rights reserved.

Copyright © 2003 by Robin Skiles

This novel is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events, or locales is entirely coincidental.

No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.

I would like to dedicate this version of the book to Jamie and Michael. They inspire me.

This story does contain explicit dialogues and sexual content that is not appropriate for any one under the age of **SEVENTEEN**. If you do not like stuff like that please go find another story to read.

**Chapter One - Long Lost Hopes  
**

On a fogbound night in the middle of the Caribbean sea, a man awoke at the bottom of the ocean. Bootstrap Bill Turner, and ex-member of the black Pearl, glanced at the expanse of murky ocean to see where he was. After a few minutes of observing the waters he decided that indeed this was not a dream. His beloved crew of the Black Pearl had indeed tied him to a cannon and sent him to his death at the bottom of the ocean. Rage flared in side bootstrap enough so he bent down and cut his bootstraps from the cannon. And as he swam to the surface of the ocean he thought to himself, "I'm probably in the middle of bloody nowhere."

When Bootstrap reached the surface, he found that indeed he was in the middle of nowhere. Bobbing up and down in the water, Bootstrap tried to think of what to do next. Since he knew he was cursed by the blasted treasure of Cortez, he did not need to worry about food anymore. All he had to think about was getting to Isle de Muerta. For he knew that all the coins of Cortez treasure needed to be returned to the chest for the curse to break; that of course was common knowledge among the crew. And the higher ranked pirates knew that he, Bootstrap Bill, had sent a piece of the treasure to his only son William turner, but what the crew did not know was that he had another piece of the treasure hidden in the seams of his shirt.

So he took his dilapidated compass out of his boot, which seem very similar to the one Jack Sparrow has, found the correct direction and started swimming. From time to time, he would stop check his compass to see if he had the correct heading.

After probably, or what seemed like, days of swimming, for time hasn't had any value to him since he had been cursed, he reached Isle de Muerta. He could not believe his fortune either; the Black pearl was nowhere in site. "Must be off trying to find more of those cursed coins," he muttered to himself. This was probably the best thing that could have happened. Now he could return the coin he had taken and let all the mutinous pirates do all the work finding all the rest of the coins, and when they finally break the curse he would be free as well. So he swam towards the caves. And even though the Black Pearl wasn't there, he did so with extreme caution.

When Bootstrap got to shore in the cave, he realized there was a rowboat there, which probably meant that his former crew had left someone behind to watch the chest of Cortez and to make sure no scallywags tried to steal any of the coins. So Bootstrap tried to withdraw his sword, because of habit, and found it wasn't there. "It must have fallen out while I was swimming," he grumbled to himself. Looking around he found an old rusty sword sticking out of the side of a skeleton a few feet to the left of him; picking it up, he continued cautiously further into the cave.

Peaking over from behind some rocks, Bootstrap saw that indeed there was someone there, looking at the treasure of Cortez. For some reason Bootstrap Bill did not recognize this fellow as being part of his former crew. "Musta pick the lad up after they dumped me off the ship with that blasted cannon," he thought. Bootstrap Bill quickly checked around to make sure that there were no others there, and to his surprise there were none. He decided that if he was going to do this he'd better do it. So he rushed out screaming, sword held high up to the unknowing fellow.

The poor fellow turned around just as Bootstrap Bill stuck his sword through him, the poor lad died instantly. Suddenly, too late, Bootstrap Bill realized this was no cursed pirate, he must have just by chance found Isle de Muerta on his own. "Oh no, I killed an innocent."

Not being able to stand this he took his sword as if to stab himself and looked at it. Then after a few minutes he unbuttoned his shirt and cut the gold coin out of the bottom seams, he looked at it. So beautiful was it in his hand, but he knew that he couldn't keep it. So he tossed it in to the chest. It landed neatly and quietly on top. Then he ran out.

"Runawaybay…

. . . haveta to get to Runawaybay. She's has to be there. . . she has to save me from this life…I'm too old," Bootstrap Bill mumbled as he ran out of the cave.

(-----------)

Rocking gently to and fro on his new ship, the Hopewell, hundreds of miles away Captain Will Turner awoke at dawn, sweating and panting exceedingly hard.

The new Mrs. Turner, who had lain silently besides him only moments before, was now awake, sitting up. "What's wrong, Will? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked yawning.

"I can't believe it," he said with tears in his eyes. He wiped them away before Elizabeth could see them.

"Believe what?" she asked trying to go back to bed.

"He's alive, they must have forgotten that he was cursed when they threw him overboard, but he's alive," he said sounding a bit crazy and jumping up to get dressed.

"Who's alive? Is it Jack? We know Jack's alive. Well at least he was two weeks ago when he came to our wedding."

"No, it's not him," Will said out of breath from moving so fast, he was now buttoning the last couple of buttons on his shirt.

"Who is alive then?"

"My Father is!-my Father, Bootstrap Bill," he said happily as he put on his Jacket.

"Oh, Will, you know your father is dead. His crew sent him to Davie Jones' locker, so how could he still be alive?" Said Elizabeth as she got up to get dressed in her new pirate attire, which consisted of pants, a rufflely shirt, and a jacket. She didn't want a hat, said it would give her bad hair.

"Dear Elizabeth, listen to me. He's alive, he has to be, I have been having this dream for a while now, but until now I have never finished the dream so I did not know its purpose. But now I do. And anyway it was more like a vision of the past than a dream. I could feel everything he was thinking and doing. It was so real, he has to be alive. I need to find the only man that might know where he had gone."

"And who's that?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow- of course!" he exclaimed while putting on his boots.

"Why Jack? If he did know that your father was alive why then didn't he tell you?"

"Because maybe like me he didn't know, but he would probably know where to go if my father were alive, I mean he is alive."

At that moment one of Captain Will's crewmembers came knocking on the door.

"Come in," cried Will. A young, rather shy lad about Captain Will's age and height, but with longer brown hair and blue eyes peaked in. "Oh, hello Edwin. What business brings you here so early?"

Edwin came the rest of the way in to the room and spoke in a strong French accent, "G-g-g-good m-morning s-sir, I was s-sent to tell y-you that the C-captain of the Black P-pearl and his crew w-wish to come aboard. W-what should we tell them, s-sir?".

"Tell them they are welcome to come aboard, and please if you may tell Captain Jack Sparrow to come to my chamber immediately. I have urgent matters to speak with him about." With these order Edwin ran back to the deck. Will clapped his hands together, "Oh what luck, now we don't have to go find him. That poor lad needs to be a bit braver; he is a pirate after all. It's like he thinks I'm going to kill him if he speaks," said Will as he put on his hat.

"Leave poor Edwin alone, Dear, and you know some captains would," said Elizabeth who has finished getting dressed herself.

Once again there was a knock at the door. This was much faster than they had expected but this was ok with Will.

"Come in," said William at once. This time it was Captain Jack Sparrow coming in- well sauntering in his jackish way. Still a rather ruggedly handsome man, he had a smile on his face and said, " Now how are the Happy couple?"

"Wonderful, it's good to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm great. I love being captain of the Pearl again. Now to business, why did you…err… want to see me so-urgently?" he said waving his hands around and walking over and sitting down at the vanity chair.

"Because he had a nightmare," said Elizabeth said flatly.

"It wasn't a nightmare, it was more like a vision!" Will exclaimed hotly.

"Is the Happy couple fighting already?" Jack asked with that sly smile.

"No!" said both Will and Elizabeth at the same time not looking at Jack but fiercely glancing at each other.

"Well then, what's this all about then?" Jack said lightly to Will.

"I have had a vision or a dream, I can not tell which right now and it doesn't seem to be that important, I think. Well anyways, it was so vivid it had to have happened, I'm sure of it," Will started, "It was…it was about…my Father…"

"Your Father!" asked Jack glancing at a necklace on the vanity desk and trying to decide if it was worth anything. "How are you so sure that it was him? Your father is supposed to be dead, or so says the old crew of me ship. It might have been another pirate, you know."

"I was getting to that. No, it couldn't be another pirate because…it was like I was in his body. . . in his mind. . . so I knew it had to be him. I could actually feel the water on my body or his body I should say, it was so real . . ."

"So when did you start having this dream? Or was it just tonight?" cut in Jack trying to get will to cut to the chase. He hated long stories.

"I started having this dream right after our last adventure, about a month ago, but up until now I have never gotten very far into it. I would normally wake up or be woken up by someone. But…tonight…tonight I got probably as far as I'm going to get." So Will told Jack and Elizabeth the entire vision, or dream what ever it may or may not be, all the way through with them sitting almost quietly the entire time, except for Elizabeth's gasp after a few gruesome parts.

After Will had finished telling his vision to them, Jack sat silently in deep thought. He started finally in a voice barely above a whisper, "I have heard of family members getting visions about love ones lost to them at sea, but to take you in to the past… probably ten years…I don't know…maybe he did escape."

"Do you have any Idea where he might have gone?" asked Will.

"Somewhat of one," said Jack wearily, looking down at the floor.

"Tell me then," demanded Will grabbing his sword and putting it in its sheath. And after a few minutes and Jack did not speak Will started to pull his sword out of its sheath.

"Hold your horses' lad," started Jack. "I probably know where he is, if he is alive that is. But I'm not quite sure to the exact location."

"What do you mean?"

"He is probably in Runawaybay."

"Where or what is Runawaybay? That was mention in my dream. Why would he be there?"

"Cutta is about a four days sail southeast from here, Savvy," he started to say something else but stopped not wanting to tell Will the answer to the other question.

"But why would he be there, that's not where I'm from, tell me now, Jack!"

"Calm down man!" said Jack Slapping Will hard across his face.

"Sorry, I'm just a little anxious," said Will rubbing his cheek. Then there was silence again. "Well?"

"He's probably with your sister," Jack spat out finally.

"My what? I think you're a little confused. I don't have a sister."

"No, I'm not confused. I wish I were but I am afraid I am not."

All this time Elizabeth had sat quietly not saying a word just listening but now she couldn't stand it any longer and finally asked, "Why would Bootstrap Bill have another child?"

"Because darlin'…" Jack started then stopped looked at the mirror to the vanity he had sat at again. He looked very tired. Then started again, "Well, it's a long story but the short version is that you have a sister in Runawaybay. Ole Bootstrap Bill Probably thought that you wouldn't be safe if he went to find you so he went to find her instead."

"Well, off to Runawaybay we shall go then," said Will. And with that he marched out of the room closely followed by Jack and Elizabeth. When they reached deck Will's crew said in unison, "'Alo, Captain William!"

"Hello, all, are we all good on this beautiful morning?" Will said smiling. He could help but be happy to know- or at least to hope his father is still alive.

"Ay!" his crew shouted.

"How would you all feel about going to Runawaybay?" Will asked the crew.

"Did you say Runawaybay?" Edwin asked, without a single stutter, looking up from the mop he was holding.

"Yes."

"I'm from there, sir. So if you need a guide there I'll be happy to assist."

"That would be much appreciated, Edwin. So let's change our heading. Edwin knows the was ask him." With that Will turned around and headed back to his chamber, again closely followed by Jack and Elizabeth. When they reached it Will continued to talk to Jack, "Now tell me about my sister." This wasn't a request it was a demand. Jack went over to the window and looked out; after a few minutes of this he started.

"Well I'll tell you as much as I can," said Jack. "First what do you want to know?"

"Start off with her name and go from there."

"Her Birth name is Celeste Colette Gwendolyn Penelope Skiles Turner."

"Wow, that's a long name," Elizabeth cut in.

"She grew up on the Black Pearl," Jack continued as though unhearing Elizabeth now looking at Will with a far off look in his eyes, "She's a few years younger than you, Will. Your father and I taught her how to be a pirate and at the same time how to be a proper lady for society. She was like family to me, and yes, I love her. When the crew turned on me they turned on her as well saying it was her fault, for they believed bringing a woman aboard was bad luck, that they hadn't found any treasure in a while. So they abandoned her an' me on that blasted island.

"She was very young then. A While after we got off the island we ended up in Runawaybay. At that time we had a lot of money, from a few odd…err…jobs we did. One night I decided that she should start her own life and be rid of being a pirate, so I gathered all the things that I needed and left her everything of value that I could so she could start a new life. She was about almost fifteen then. I haven't tried to contact her since."

"Runawaybay? You just left her there! But she was a pirate at the time, they wouldn't hurt her there would they?" exclaimed Will.

"Calm down man. No, they wouldn't, it's a pirate friendly town. And what did you expect me to do? Lead her in to a life of death and sorrow. You can't do that to people you love." Jack looked as though he was going to cry from anger and looked away.

"I'm sorry," said Will.

"It's fine. The subject is just a little touchy."

"What's so special about Runawaybay?" Will asked suddenly.

"Why?" Jack questioned.

"Well, Runawaybay was in my dream, so it must have some significance in my father's life."

"Runawaybay was the back up city that your father and I agreed to meet in incase of certain incidences happening. Such as what happened to your sister an' me."

"But how do we know if he made it there?"

"I can't answer that for you because I don't know," Jack replied. "But I'm afraid I must tell you that I can not come with you on this journey."

"And why not?" asked Elizabeth.

"Because Lass an' lad, some things or people should be kept in the past. There is no point in going and opening old wounds. If you find her tell her I'm sorry. Savvy?"

"What do you mean "If" we find her?" asked William.

"I mean if because I did leave her there a very long time ago and she could have move or left there without any problem. Like I said I left her enough money to do what she wanted or what she needed to do," replied Jack. With that Jack turned and left the Captains Cabin. He then proceeded to the main deck where he called to his crew, "Men, and Anna-Maria, we are leaving this ship now." With that Jack left the ship followed by his crew. This disappointed Will but it was all right because now he at least had a heading. A short while after Jack left his ship the Hopewell set sail for Runawaybay. Edwin had kindly decided to direct the ship there. And for the first time since Will had met Edwin, he could see that there was a brave soul trapped in that shy guy.


	2. Chapter Two Things Be Best Unforgotten

This chapter contains a very graphic scene. No one under _the age of seventeen should read the last part of the chapter._ (It is clearly marked as the last section.)

**Chapter Two Things Be Best Unforgotten**

It had been nearly two days since his encounter with Will Turner. Jack Sparrow was standing at the wheel of the Pearl, humming what sounded like "A pirates life for me;" sea breeze blowing through his long luscious locks of hair and the old dilapidated compass, which still didn't point north, was in his left hand. Jack is a pirate and captain of the Black Pearl, and this is the way he liked it. He had won the right of being captain of the Black Peal, again, during his last adventure with Will Turner. Jack was now looking at a chubby old man coming up the stairs. It was Gibbs.

"Don't you think we should go after the young Turner, sir? What could be so bad in Runawaybay? It's not one of those towns that don't like pirates? Is it, Jack?" asked Gibbs hesitantly.

"No, it isn't. Actually half of their merchandise comes from buying it off of pirates. And you're right of course, we should go after them I'm sure that boy is going to mess things up. If you would, please tell the crew that we're headed to Runawaybay."

(----------)

Four days later, Jack was still standing at the wheel with his compass in his left hand and once again looking at Gibbs come up the stairs. "Captain, sir, don't you think you should come to ashore? We've been in Port Morant for two hours."

"Oh right then, just checking to make sure the ship is in working order before I get off." Together they walked off the Pearl. The Pearl had arrived two hours before in Port Morant, which is the port of Runawaybay. A city Jack had mix feelings of returning to. Jack look around but Gibbs had disappeared. "Probably gone to find a pub," Jack thought aloud. "Better have a look around before I go find me crew." So off to the Market Place he went.

Runawaybay was a beautiful town on the water. All the buildings were shiny pearl white, while the streets were paved with flat cobble stones, to make it easier to travel on in all weather. The most beautiful place in Runawaybay was the Market Place; they had food from around the world, and not to mention their spices, flowers and jewelry. Almost anything or anyone you could think of could probably be found in the Market place. And the best thing is…they loved pirates here!

Jack was looking at a rather large hat at one of the shops when he suddenly had the urge to look up. He felt as though someone was watching him. "Could be," he thought, and continued to look and try on different hats.

Suddenly there was a tap on his left shoulder and as he was turning around he was met with a slap on his left cheek that was so hard it nearly knocked him down. When he regained his composure he looked at his assailant.

It was a young woman. She looked to be about twentyish, with beautiful, long, flowing brown hair. His assailant was wearing a long, beautiful Caribbean Blue dress which had long sleeves and showed a considerable amount of cleavage. She also had a necklace, which had a peculiar pendant on it. On the pendant, there was the letter "P" and two cross swords on it, which Jack recognized instantly, but could it be? "What the bloody blazes did you do that for? Who are you?" he asked instinctively and rubbing his cheek.

"If you don't know who I am I'm not going to tell you, Jack," she replied.

Suddenly he realized his suspicions were true. He said in a somber voice, "Celeste." It was a statement not a question. Dozens of memories flowed back to jack, memories he would never be able to mention to Will. He was so happy to see her that he almost reached out to hug her, but resisted on fear he might get another slap.

"Good, now you should be able to figure out why I slapped you."

"No?"

"Bloody Goodness man, do I have to tell you everything? I slapped you because you stranded me here almost seven years ago. Savvy?"

"But I left you well off."

"Be that as it may, you still left me here. Now that I have gotten that off my chest, goodbye Jack," she then turned around and walked away. Jack, being the pirate that he is, followed her. He hid behind stalls until he was sure it was safe to follow her. When he reached the other side of the market place he ducked behind some barrels of water and peaked over. He was just close enough to hear what Celeste said:

"Come along William and Jack," She said to a group of boys. This shocked Jack. A million questions shot through his mind at that moment. Are these her children? Who is the boy Jack named after? Who is their father? Two young identical boys, who looked to be six or seven, went running towards Celeste out of the crowd of boys; one went to each side. As they were walking away the taller of the twins, but only by an inch, spoke, "Mama, can't we stay a little longer? We want to play."

"Sorry, but you have to come home to get ready for tea you know we're having Miss Gertrude and Miss Jamie over."

"Do we have to? They don't even have any children. What are we suppose to do?" said the shorter twin in a pout.

"Yes, you have to. We're nearly home already, so please stop fussing; it's not going to help."

Jack had to take extra care that the trio didn't notice him following them, so he kept as far away from them as he could with out losing them. But after a few minutes the trio ahead came to a halt in front of the only opening in a very tall brick wall, the steel gate; which was then opened by a guard, who looked to be a British guard. Jack heard Celeste say, "Thank you, Bailey," and then the trio continued through the gate. After a few minutes Jack walked up to the guard at the gate. "So, Bailey, is it? What's it going to take for you to let me in?" He asked.

"Are you on the list of visitors? No one gets in if they're not on the list," replied the guard.

"Well, not exactly, but you see Miss Turner does know me."

"Who's Miss Turner? The lady of this house is Mrs. Sparrow." This once again shocked Jack. Why would she take on his name? Maybe Turner is to well known here and was too dangerous to keep so the only name she could think of was Sparrow. This seemed the most logical to Jack.

"Well," Jack continued after he recovered from his shock, "She's a distant cousin of mine and I would very much like to see her."

"Sorry, but Mrs. Sparrow is very busy with everything going on with her Father right now and she doesn't have time for visitors."

Quickly thinking Jack said, "But that's why I'm here; to help her with her father. Savvy?"

"Sorry, but you have to be on the list. I 'aven't been appointed as part of the Queen's guard to just let random…er…people walk in," said the guard finally and regained his guard stance. With that said, Jack now had to find his own way in. So off Jack went mumbling goodbye to the guard. As he rounded the corner he stopped to look at his opponent, the brick wall. It was only about eight feet high; if he got a good running start he could probably reach the top.

"Hey gotta start somewhere," he said to himself aloud. So he backed away from the wall about five yards or so and started running. Well his hands reached the top but the rest of him slammed in to the wall hard. "Ok this doesn't look like it's going to work, better try something else." He thought a moment then he looked down the length wall, there was a tree about fifty yards away. Maybe he could just climb it over the wall. So Jack ran in the direction he could see the tree in, and as it turns out the tree had good heavy branches that went over the wall that he could use to help him get over. He needed to get over, but as luck, or bad luck, would have it Jack was not the best tree climber. After a few unsuccessful tries he finally made his way over the wall.

Getting up off the ground, pulling leaves and branches out of his clothes and hair in the process, he realized that he was in the garden, a beautifully done garden at that. Roses of all colors where everywhere; and where probably from everywhere as well. Topiaries shaped like animals and different object were everywhere as well. There were also beautiful cherry blossom trees everywhere. They had been blocking the view of the house before.

Jack now had a very good view of the house; he was surprised at the stature of it. The house was in the style of what would someday be called plantation style; large columns went around the entire house, supporting the wrap around balcony and porch. The house itself was entirely pearl white except for the roof, which was copper. He walked cautiously towards the house thinking, "Is it really ole Bootstrap Bill Turner that the guard was talking about? What could have happened? I really need to speak to Celeste. Hey is that bush in the shape of a ship?" He came back to his senses just in time to duck behind a topiary that was indeed shaped like a ship to avoid two oncoming British guards. But instead of continuing the guards stopped right in front of the topiary that Jack was hiding behind to talk.

"Bailey said there was some strange fellow lurking about trying to get to Mrs. Sparrow. Said he looked somewhat like a pirate," said one of the guards, Jack smiled to himself at the last comment. "And you know I hate pirates." Jack scowled at this comment.

"Better keep a look out then," said the other one and they started walking in the opposite direction. But Jack made the mistake of taking in a big breath of relief causing him to cough. "Did you hear that, Charley?"

"Yeah," said Charley, "What do'ya recon it was Marley?"

"Sounded like a cough from where we were just standing. We'd better go check it out."

"Damn shrubs," thought Jack to himself. He then pulled out his sword and walked around the topiary to confront the guards.

"Hoy, there he is," said charley.

"Well I can see that, Charley," said Marley.

"You there," said Charley as they came upon Jack, who was now using his sword to lean upon as though it were a cane. "What are you doing here? And no tricks."

"Well, I'm here because I must speak to Celeste- I mean Mrs. Sparrow about a few important matters," replied Jack.

"How do you know her first name?" asked Marley.

"Because as I told the fellow at the gate I know her; in fact I've known her for many years more than any of you. Now can I please go talk to her?"

"No," replied Charley.

"What? Why?" asked Jack exasperated.

"Because no one really wants to just talk to her; especially blokes like you. Now it's our jobs to do what has to be done." And the two guards held up their guns to shoot Jack.

With seeing this Jack pulled his sword out of the ground and said, "Now, now can't we all just be chums?" Seeing this was not going to work he was quickly looking for a way out. He saw it, the porch doors. Jack had to take a double look at the porch doors, because the first time he could have sworn he had seen a female staring back at him, but now she was gone. The porch doors were only about twenty feet away so all he would have to do is run. But he decided to take it like a man. He stood there, with his eyes closed, waiting for the guns to go off and the bullets to come.

But they never did, instead he heard a female voice say, "Hold it! What do you thing you're doing?" Jack opened his eyes and looked in the direction the voice was coming from. It was Celeste. He was safe, or was he?

"Sorry, Mrs. Sparrow, but he's an intruder an' we believed he was trying to 'urt you," said Marley proudly.

Turning to Marley she said sternly, "Well for your information, Marley, he is a guest of mine. Now return to your post and let my guest be." The guards suddenly looked a little embarrassed, and did as they were told. Celeste then turned back to Jack and said in a voice full of anger, "You're very lucky Celina saw you out here through the porch doors." Jack was right there had been somebody there. "Well, out with it, what do you want?"

"Right now just to say thank you," replied Jack looking down, but when he looked back up he saw that she was not glaring at him but smiling at him. "What?"

"Jack, you know I can't stay mad at you. Sorry about the slap in the market place. I've just wanted to do that for so long I needed to get it out."

"It's fine."

"It's so wonderful to see you again," she said and ran in to Jack arms, which went lovingly around her.

"I need to talk to you about a few things, business matters," he said.

"No talk right now," Celeste said covering Jack's mouth with her hand, "Lets just go inside."

Together arm in arm they walked through the porch doors Celeste looked around, "I wonder where Celina went?" Then Celeste's two sons came running in to the parlor.

"Mum, could we go out and play again? Tea time is two hours off still. And we'd be back by then," said the taller one.

"I've changed my mind. Yes, you may go out and play. But be back by tea time."

"Thank you, mum," they replied in unison and started to walk off.

"Boys, wait just one moment; you haven't introduced yourself to our guest."

They turned around and walked back up to them. For the first time Jack really got a good look at them. Indeed they were identical, except for the inch of height that separated them. They both had Celeste's Hazel eyes, button nose and somewhat long hair, but they also had traits that reminded him of…well…himself. They had what seemed like his mouth and quite a few of his facial features. They were dressed exactly a like, pants that went down to their knees, white shirts, socks and a jacket. The only thing different about their clothes was that the taller of the two wore midnight Blue and the shorter one wore a forest green.

Finally the taller of the two, the eldest Jack thought, spoke holding out his hand to shake Jacks, "I'm Jack Blake Cornelius Skiles Turner Sparrow." Jack shook his hand.

"And I'm William Byron Skiles Turner Sparrow," said the shorter of the two, now holding his hand out for Jack to shake, which he did.

"I'm Ja-" Jack started.

"Jake Smarlo," Celeste Cut in.

"What kind of name is that, sir?" asked young Jack.

"Just a name, I guess," replied Jack glancing sideways at Celeste.

"Well boys shouldn't you be off?"

"Bye, mum. Bye Mr. Smarlo, it was nice to meet you," the twins said in unison, and were off.

When the boys were gone Jack asked, "Jake Smarlo?"

"You didn't think I could let you introduce yourself as well yourself, did you?"

"I guess your right. Now I must ask you, who is their father?"

(----------)

Not far away Edwin was guiding Will and Elizabeth Turner through the streets of Runawaybay. They had been here nearly two days and they still haven't found Will's sister. They decided to take a break and go to the local pub, Albert's. It was much nicer than the ones in Tortuga, thought Will. There were no bar fights and everyone was sitting around tables talking merrily and most of all drinking. "I wonder if Jack decided to follow us to Runawaybay," said Will aloud as the trio sat down at an empty table.

"Why? So he can get us in to trouble like he usually does?" said Elizabeth.

"I'm rather found of Mr. Sparrow, me self ma'am and he doesn't look to be all that bad," Edwin cut in.

"Edwin's right. Jack isn't that bad. Little strange, yes. But he's not that bad," said Will. Then there was a bit of silence before he asked, "Well what do you all want? I'll go to the bar and order."

"Nothing for me," said Elizabeth waving Will away.

"I'll take some Ale, sir," said Edwin.

"That sounds good. Are you sure that you don't want anything Elizabeth?" asked Will.

"Yes, quite sure." Will proceeded to the bar to order the drinks when he saw Gibbs sitting at a table in the corner.

"Gibbs?"

"What? Who called me name?" Gibbs said and turned around to see Will. "Young Mr. Turner! Didn't think we'd find you, here least of all."

"Is Jack here as well?" asked Will looking around.

"No, lost him in the market place couple hours back. Figured he'll come soon enough to find us so you might as well stay."

"Thank you Gibbs," Will proceeded to the bar and bought the drinks back to the table. "Guess what?"

"What?" said Edwin and Elizabeth at the same time?

"Jack did follow us here. His crew is here. They just don't know where Jack is right now. Said they lost him a couple hours back in the market place. Might as well stay here and wait for him."

"Ok," Edwin said taking a sip of ale.

"Ok, but I must excuse myself. Personal reasons," said Elizabeth.

(----------)

A young, medium height, Hispanic woman with long, wavy, black hair was walking down a dark alley, not far from Robin's home. She met two men about half way through the alley. "You're late," said one of the men.

"That doesn't matter, she's here now. Well? What did you find out, Celina?" said the other man, who had a peg for a right leg.

"Well, Burt, Do you have my money?"

"Of course we have your money," said Burt, the man with the peg leg, holding up a bag that jingled as he shook it. "But you don't get it until you've told us what we wanted to know."

"Fine 'ave it your way. That sparrow chap has arrived. In fact he's at Sparrow manner right this moment. I do not know where his crew is though," said Celina. Now she held her hand out, "I've told you what you wanted now give me my money."

"Are you sure it was Sparrow?" asked the other man.

"Yeah, Bruno," Celina said confidently. "Mrs. Sparrow showed me him before I slipped out the door to come meet you guys."

"Fine, here you go. Fifty schillings. Better use it wisely," said Burt.

"Don't worry I will," said Celina with an evil laugh and walked away.

"We're late," said Bruno.

"Where's it that we gotta be?" asked Burt.

"Behind Albert's, about now to meet up with 'her.'" said Bruno using air quotes.

Burt laughed, "You look stupid doing that. Where'd you learn it?"

"Saw the captain do it once. An' he prolly learned it from some educated chap he shot in a tavern somewhere," replied Bruno.

(----------)

Meanwhile back at the Sparrow Manor; Celeste continued to speak to Jack, "And I must remind you no business yet," with leaving it to that she set out to the entryway, and up the main staircase, followed closely by Jack. When he reached the second floor he stopped and his jaw dropped. They were in a very long corridor; the floor was covered in plush blue carpeting where the walls were white except for the paintings, which were separated by each door. This corridor must have cost a fortune, a pirates dream. On his left he noticed that a door was slightly open, and he could see an unfinished painting on the easel, of what he could not tell. Celeste stopped, turned around and said, "I know what your thinking, Jack. You forget I was once a pirate, too. And none of it's for the taking. Now are you going to come or not?"

"Oh right, you're an artist now?" asked Jack as he continued up the corridor to catch up with Celeste.

"Yes, most of the work you see down this corridor is mine," she said. Jack had a look at some of the paintings and realized that they were all about water in some way. "She will always be a pirate at heart," thought Jack. They had nearly walked the entire stretch of the corridor before they came to a halt in front of double Blue doors with gold knobs. Celeste then opened the doors and went in, Jack followed. She closed the doors and locked it behind him. He turned in surprise of hearing the door lock and saw that Celeste was now leaning very seductively against the door, and was now showing much more of her cleavage to the stunned Jack.

They were standing in a very large room that was completely white except for the heavy blue curtains that hung over her bed and the wall of windows. The room was dimly lit by candles, in covered containers, and contained only a few large objects in it. "Now," she said as she started walking towards Jack slowly unbuttoning the front of her shirt, "You asked who the father of my children was, but I think you already know the answer to that," she dropped her shirt to the floor, reveling the top part of a white corset and a patch covering something on her right arm.

"Me," he gulped.

"Is that a question or a response?" she asked unbuttoning the four buttons on the back of the long skirt, dropping it to the floor and stepping out of it.

"It's a response," gulped Jack again. "Damn, I've forgotten true beauty until now." He then walked up to Celeste put his hands on her hips and kissed her passionately on the lips. He continued down to her neck; then moved his lips along her collarbone before dropping to the tops of her breast. He raised his fingers to her corset-covered breast and she moaned with pleasure. Jack then returned his lips to hers and let his fingers travel to the back of her corset to untie it. When he did, it fell to the floor and he returned his fingers up to her Breast. He played with them and her nipples grew firm and hard.

Jack pulled himself away from her, so he could drink in her full beauty. It excited him that she was standing there with only underwear on, and he could resist no longer. He picked her up in to his strong, muscular arms. She put her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately once again. Jack carried her over to the dark draped covered bed in the middle of the room and laid her gently on the bed. He climbed on top of her looking down to her young peaceful face.

She moaned, "I love you, Jack, I always have. You're the only one for me."

But all he could do was mumble, "I love you, too." Reaching up Celeste pulled Jack down to her to kiss him firm on the lips and they both let their tongue slide in to each other's mouth. She closed her eyes and listened to Jack's clothes rustle as he took them off. Jack then kissed her shoulder, her neck and then passionately again on the lips. He then turned her body so he could slide between her legs, where she could now feel his hardened manliness. The two of them seemed to welcome the touch of each other's fingertips wherever they traveled. Then Jacks fingers found themselves at Celeste underwear and he slowly inched them down her leg to take them off. Jack then climbed back on top of her and Celeste opened her eyes to look deeply in to Jack's, which were now gazing at her with pure desire. He moved her so that he could fit himself inside her.

As they made love, they both sank deeper in to ecstasy. Jack moved his lips over both of her breast, only stopping to bite each nipple softly, which made Celeste moan his name loudly. They continued to moan each other's name as if it were the only word they knew. Celeste clutched Jacks strong shoulders, fearing if she let go she would she would lose him again. They became one, moving with each other until they felt that build up in their loins. And they climaxed together.

He then hugged her and pulled himself gently out. They lay besides each other both not saying a word as though they were afraid this was all a dream. It was Celeste that first broke the silence, "Now about that business you wanted to talk about."

"Business? Oh damn! I completely forgot. I need to find my crew and your brother."


	3. Chapter Three Lives Intertwine

1

**Chapter Three - Lives Intertwine**

"My Brother!" exclaimed Celeste sitting up in bed and turning toward Jack. She gave him hurt eyes and added, "Jack, my brother died many years ago. That's what you and papa always told me when I was young. Did you lie?"

"No, I didn't exactly lie…well…er…I didn't really know that he was alive. He didn't lass. Your father just assumed that he died because when he went looking for him he found his mother long since dead. So we just assumed…" cried Jack. "So your father…he's…not dead?"

"Why would he be dead for? No…er…it's touchy right now…you see he was taken…" she started to break down and jack comforted her until her tears subsided. They both got out of bed and quickly dressed in silence. "Well, then I'm going with you to find your crew and my brother. If it deals with family then it deals with me," said Celeste as the two of them finished dressing at the same time. Jack laughed and said sarcastically, "But what about your afternoon tea?"

"I'll just bring them along. They use to be privateers you know."

"Really? They exist. Pirates…that are a loud by the crown of England to be pirates. I'm surprised."

"What are you surprised by?"

"That you still hang out with that sort."

"And what sort would that be?" Celeste asked heatedly.

"Well…the pirate sort. Well you might as well bring them along so they can see what real pirates are like and you might as well bring our sons along."

"Feels weird to hear you say 'our sons.' You don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words come out of your mouth," Celeste said sadly looking away from Jack.

Jack smiled at her and said, "I wish I would have know that you were with child back then. Maybe things would have been different. I'm sorry, Luv."

"Don't be, I doubt things would have been different. You love the sea too much."

"Who said I would have left it? I would have just brought you along."

(----------)

Not long after they had their meeting with Celina in the alley, Burt and Bruno were meeting with another person. This time it was behind Albert's. "You're late. Did you find out any information?" asked a voice, which came from a person that was hidden from sight. Burt was satisfied with the voice because he answered.

"Yes, Ma'am. We found out that that Sparrow character has indeed arrived here and he is at Sparrow Manor," said Burt proudly.

"Good. Now go finish the rest of the plan your captain gave you to do. We'll meet again tomorrow morning," said the voice.

"Can't you at least show us who you are?" asked Bruno. But it was too late the carrier of the voice had already left.

"Order…Orders…that's all we ever do…follow orders," grumbled Burt.

(----------)

When Jack and Celeste reached the bottom of the stairs they saw that one of the servants was answering the door. Three young women who looked to be about Celeste's age stepped in. Two of them were of Caucasian origin but the third looked to be French. All three had long, flowing hair as well. Except one had a sort of dirty blonde color, another one had black hair and the Last one has Brown hair. They all wore dresses similar in style to Celeste's, except the dark haired one wore a black dress, making her skin seem much more pallid against it, the light haired one wore a yellow dress, which fit her complexion perfectly and the brown haired one wore a dark golden dress.

"Gertrude! Jamie! You're just in time! Veronique! What a surprise!" cried Celeste. "Did any of you happen to see my boys on your way in?"

"Yes, actually. They should be here any minute," said the dark haired one, Gertrude.

"Who's your other guest, Celeste?" asked the light haired one, Jamie, nodding at Jack.

"This is a relative of my lads and an ole friend of mine," Celeste stated eluding the fact of which relative he was to her children.

"Just friends, huh?" said Jamie sarcastically. "Well then, you should at least introduce us to your 'friend.'" she finished using air quotes.

"Oh. Forgive my manners. This is Gertrude Peabody, but we call her Gerty for short," said Celeste pointing to the dark haired one. Then she pointed to the light haired one and continued, "This is Jamie Rose Cornelia Rosalind Maxwell. And last but not least this is Veronique Laura Rochelle Martinez.

"And you are?" asked Jamie fluttering her eyes at Jack.

"May I use my name?" Jack asked Celeste.

"Go ahead, dear."

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow of the famous Black Pearl," Jack Said with a slight bow at the waist and a sly smile on his face. Gerty, Jamie and Veronique gasped. When they started coming back to their scenes Gerty managed to finally ask, "You're the Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, actually," Corrected Jack, "and yes I am. The one and only," Corrected Jack.

"Sorry, I meant to say Captain Jack Sparrow. You're famous…especially in Tortuga," said Gerty. "You know I thought I'd kill you if I ever met up with you."

"And why's that?"

"Because you killed my brother, Matthew Peabody, in a pub in Tortuga."

"Let me see, the name does ring a bell, but why haven't you tried to kill me then?"

"Because I remembered I hated my brother," and they all laughed.

"Tortuga, huh?" Celeste quietly asked Jack, knowing exactly what type of place it was.

"Well, I might have been there a few times for business transactions," said Jack quietly back and looking guiltily to the floor. Lucky for Jack, the twins came running in the door at this moment.

"See, Mum. We're back in time for tea!" panted Young Jack who had come to a stop in front of Celeste.

"Good, but I'm afraid I have an announcement. Jack has informed me that my dead brother isn't so dead after all; in fact he's right here in our lovely town. So I've decided to go along with Jack to find my brother and Jack's crew. Boys you're going to come along. Would you guys like to come as well?" Celeste asked Gerty, Jamie and Veronique.

"Sure, why not?" said Gerty shrugged.

"Kay," said Jamie.

"I'm not doing anything else," said Veronique.

"Then it's settled," said Jack clapping his hands. "Let's go." Off they went.

(----------)

A few minutes in to the journey young William pulled Jack aside to talk to him. William never really connected with strangers but for some reason he really took a liking to Jack, "I thought you said your name was Jake," said young William.

"No, lad, you're Mother said me name's Jake, but me name's really Jack."

"Wow, just like my brother's," said an awed young William.

"Yep, just like your brother's." Jack smiled down at the young boy, who returned it. For the first time in his life Jack thought that maybe he would be able to stay with them, settle down and become a family. But could he really leave the sea? Young William ran off to be with his brother, who was up in front of the group, next to the chatting women, and Celeste slowed her pace to walk in the back with Jack. "I saw that look in your face when you were talking to him," Celeste said quietly to Jack.

"And what look would that be?"

"Doesn't matter," Celeste said and then there was a pause. A few minutes latter Celeste said, "Aren't our children beautiful?"

"Yes, they are beautiful. I am truly sad for not being around for their lives, they seem like wonderful boys." The group had been walking a while when Gerty came to a halt. "Where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"To the local pub where ever it is," replied Jack.

"To ole Albert's place? Well then we still have a long way to walk. It's clear on the other side of town," said Jamie. So the group quickened their pace and found themselves in front of Albert's about half an hour later.

"I don't think the boys should be in the bar environment," said Jack thinking of the bars in Tortuga.

"Don't worry, Jack, this here pub isn't like the one's they have in Tortuga. No bar brawls, well not that many at least," said Gerty guessing the exact reason why Jack didn't want the twins in there.

"Well if it's ok with Celeste then," Jack said looking at Celeste, who nodded in reply. They continued and went into Albert's.

(----------)

"I'm back!" said Elizabeth happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Will asked Elizabeth as she sat down.

"Relieving one's self does a lot for the attitude," she replied.

"Oh, I wonder where Jack is right now?" asked Will taking the last sip of his ale.

"Why?" asked Elizabeth turning back to her bad attitude.

"Because he might have found my sister already, that's why. Elizabeth, why do you have such a ghastly attitude? Is it because I have a sister? Is it because of Jack? I know that you don't like him but don't take it out on the fact that I have a sister."

"Uh… I think Jack has already found your sister, or he found himself a little fun at least," piped in Edwin to try and stop the argument.

"Why do you say that, Edwin?" asked Will still glaring at Elizabeth.

"Look," Edwin pointed to the door of the bar, where there was indeed Jack Sparrow accompanied by four lovely young women and two identical young boys. Then Will thought, "Could one of those women be his long lost sister? If one of them were it would have to be the one in Caribbean blue, because she's the only one that has any resemblance to him," then Will waved and yelled, "Ahoy, Jack! O'er here!"

"Ahoy, Will!" The group followed Jack over to the table where Will, Elizabeth and Edwin were.

"So who are your guests Jack? Just some wenches that you picked up, like you would in Tortuga," asked Elizabeth sneering at his companions. Celeste, Gerty, Jamie and Veronique gave Elizabeth a very dirty look, but Jack came to their rescue. "I wouldn't be talking like that around these women, they're ex-pirates you know. Your libel to get your head chopped off or your throat slashed wide open. So I advise you to be a bit nicer," warned Jack. Then he continued on a lighter note, "I'll get to the introductions as soon as we can be seated. Will, Edwin, help me with that table there," said Jack pointing to the table next to them.

"Of course," said Will, who then got up, as well as Edwin to help Jack move a heavy, wooden, square table over to butt it up against Will's table.

"Now…" said Jack as they all took their seats, with him seating in between Celeste and Will. The twins were sitting across from Jack and Celeste and to the right of Elizabeth, Where as Veronique and Liz where off to Celeste's right. Jamie went to sit next to Edwin. "…That we're all settled, introductions can be made. The one in gold is Miss Veronique Martinez, the one in Black is Miss Gertrude Peabody, but she goes by Gerty. And the one in yellow is Miss Jamie Maxwell. The two young lads there are William, in green, and Jack, in Blue, we'll put Young in front of their name when we talk to them or about them so we don't get confused with two of them," Will gave a quick glance at Jack eager for an explanation about the boys' names but Jack continued with out acknowledging Will, "And this fine lady next to me, and the mother of these two fine lads, is Celeste, your sister Will."

Will noticed that Jack didn't introduce Celeste as he had done the other ladies, but he didn't question it. He had guessed right, the one in Caribbean Blue was his sister. "Now I must introduce all of you to, Elizabeth, my wife, and my first mate-"

"Edwin? Edwin Benton?" cut in Celeste finally getting a good look at the chap who was sitting at the head of the table next to Jamie. Gerty and Veronique stopped their conversation and had a closer look at the chap at the head of the table.

"Hello Edwin," said both Gerty and Veronique at the same time.

"Look boys it's Edwin. Say Hi," Celeste ordered young Jack and young Will.

"Hi, Edwin," they said in unison.

"Well, how are you? Haven't seen you in these parts for quite a while," Celeste asked.

"I'm fine ma'am, thank you, and yourselves?"

"Wonderful," Celeste smiled.

"I'm doing great," said both Gerty and Veronique. But Jamie just stared at Edwin for a minute before Jack interrupted.

"I'm sorry to break up the love fest but I'm going for drinks. So what do ya'll want?" Jack asked them all.

"Nothing," said Elizabeth.

"I'm good," said both Will and Edwin both holding up a now full glass of Ale each.

"Ale, please" said Gerty.

"Make that a double Ale," said Jamie.

"You'd better triple the Ale," added Veronique.

"Chocolate Ale for both of us, please," said young Jack.

"Aren't you two a lil' young for Ale?" Jack asked.

"Oh, Jack its not real Ale it's just a chocolate drink. They put chocolate together with milk, that's all, actually it's really quite good," laughed Celeste.

"Oh, right, and what for you, Luv?" Jack asked Celeste.

"RUM!" said Jack and Celeste at the same time; while Elizabeth scoffed at the thought of Rum. Celeste glared at her for a second then turned back and smiled at Jack, who was returning a smile. Jack then said, "You always liked rum when you were younger, I see that you still like it." He looked Celeste deep in the eyes one more time and then went off to buy their drinks. Gerty, Veronique and the twins went to talking amongst themselves.

"So," Will said to his newly found sister, "I thought that I'd have millions of things to say to you when we met, but now that's it's happen I can't seem to find any words."

"Let's start at the beginning and work from there," said Celeste kindly. "I'm Celeste Colette Constance Gwendolyn Penelope Skiles Turner Sparrow."

"Sparrow?" asked Elizabeth slightly glancing at Jack, who was standing at the bar.

"Yes, I made Sparrow my last name when I made my residency here, for protection purposes of course. Got anything wrong with that?" asked Celeste glaring at Elizabeth; who just sat there and sulked, but didn't say another word.

"I'm William Turner," said Will. "That was a good place to start. So how old are your lads? You know they sort of remind me of someone, I just can't think of who."

"They're seven," said Celeste, then she called to them, "William! Jack! Do you understand who this is?" she asked pointing at Will. The boys shook their heads.

"I'm your Uncle Will. Wow! An uncle! Isn't this exciting, Elizabeth? You're an Aunt!" exclaimed Will. Celeste moved over to the seat where Jack was sitting, so she could be next to her brother.

"How wonderful," said Elizabeth unenthusiastically.

"So Will," Celeste said ignoring Elizabeth. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from England but I now live in Port Royal when I'm not on my ship," replied Will.

"Really? What brings you all the way out here?"

"Didn't Jack tell you?"

"Well, No, Not exactly. We were…"

"Just catching up on old times," cut in Jack as he came back from buying the drinks and handed them out to everyone. Celeste gave a relived look to Jack, which said thank you. "I see you stole my seat, Luv."

"Oh, Sorry, Jack. I didn't think you would mind."

"Don't be sorry, lass. You deserve to sit there more than I."

"Thank you for the Rum, Jack," said Celeste, and everyone followed in thanking Jack.

"Now what did I miss?" asked Jack sitting in Celeste's old seat.

"Not much, just some pointless talk from those two," said Elizabeth pointing at Will and Celeste. This was the straw that broke the camels back. Celeste jumped out of her seat, which surprisingly no one in the bar noticed, or cared to notice, and started yelling at Elizabeth: "Look! Just because you're not the center of attention you don't have to take it out on everyone else. I've bitten my tongue through most of this visit because you're my brother's wife. So what's your problem!"

"My problem," said Elizabeth, remaining seated, "is that a prissy lady is claiming to be my husband's sister. How do I know that you and those bastard children of yours…" This was the worst thing she could have said because she didn't know that Celeste was one of the best swordswomen in the Caribbean. Celeste grabbed the sword out of Jack's hilt before Jack could even stop her, if he wanted to stop her that is, and held it to Elizabeth's neck. "You think just because I haven't been a pirate for a while that you could say stuff like that a get away with it. Well guess what? I've never put down a sword. Now get off you high horse, bitch! Today's your lucky day, if you weren't Will's wife you'd be chopped to pieces by now."

Jack stood up trying to sooth Celeste but he to was quite angry, "Easy Luv, she just a wench whose got her corset on to tight." Celeste handed Jack his sword back, picked up her drink and walked out of the pub. "You've really done it now, lass, you don't want her as an enemy," Jack finished angrily, picked up his rum too, and commenced to walk out of the pub.

"Celeste's right you are a bitch," said Jamie standing up to follow Celeste.

"You neez zo get vid of vhatever crawled zup your ass," said Veronique in her thick accent.

"Yeah, she's lucky that we didn't bring our swords. Come along boys," said Gerty, glaring at Elizabeth. They walked out of the pub.

"Elizabeth! Why can't you just keep quiet or maybe you should go visit your father in Port Royal."

(----------)

"I can't believe her!" said Celeste angrily as she stomped around outside and finished off her Rum. Then she walked back into Jacks arms.

"It's ok, Luv," comforted Jack, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. "You looked so sexy holding a sword, I miss it," Celeste giggled and they kissed but to soon Gerty, Jamie, Veronique and the twins joined them. Celeste jumped away from Jack so they wouldn't see them together. Jack and Celeste were lucky this time, because they were not caught.

"Mama, are you all right?" asked Young Jack.

"I'm fine dear," she said and faked a smile and handed her glass to Jack, then said, "Jack."

"Yes, darlin'?"

"When you go back in, and I know you are, could you please tell my poor brother if he wants to find me to go to Sparrow Manor. You and Edwin know where it is," said Celeste looking as though she were going to cry because she was so angry. "Thanks again for the Rum."

"Come along, Celeste," said Gerty. She, Jamie and Veronique ushered Celeste and the twins away. Celeste looked back and mouthed, "I love you Jack." With that they left Jack standing alone outside Albert's. He then looked at Celeste's empty rum glass, and went back inside. When Jack returned to the table he said, "Will, Edwin, I need to speak to you, in private." Will and Edwin got up and followed Jack back out of the pub, leaving Elizabeth, fuming, alone at the table.

"What's the matter, Jack? Where's Celeste?" Will asked as soon as they were out.

"The matter is with your little woman in there. She had no right to call those boys- I can't even say it," said Jack looking away very angry, more angry than Will had ever seen him.

"I figured that. And you're right. I'm very angry with her right now." Will looked around and said, "Where is Celeste? I must speak to her about those matters we discussed."

"She said if you wanted to speak to her you'd have to go to her home. It's called-"

"Sparrow Manor. I never thought there was a connection between all of this," cut in Edwin. "I know where it is; I use to make swords for her before she started making her own."

"You made swords? She makes swords?" laughed Will, while Jack gave Edwin a funny look.

"Yes, sir. I'm actually really good with a sword if I'm not all panicky. And Celeste is an excellent sword fighter," said Edwin confidently.

"I use to make sword to, back in Port Royal. That's how I met Jack. He broke into me shop." Jack cleared his throat and they returned to the subject at hand. "Now, what are you going to do about your wench?" Jack asked Will.

"Watch how you talk about my wife," said Will even though he knew Jack was right.

"I'm not apologizing for it. But if she has any smarts at all she'd watch her mouth around Celeste and her friends or she might end up dead," warned Jack.

"I know. She wasn't very courteous in there. I just don't know what's going on with her lately, she's been acting so strange," mumbled Will looking away.

"Well you might as well go get her. We must be off," said Jack.

(----------)

Boys, just go play," said Gerty sweetly as they reached the manor. When they got to the gate Celeste said in a tired voice "Bailey, if a Captain Jack Sparrow or my brother William come asking to see me, please let them in and who ever may be with them." Not another word was said until the four of them were inside Celeste's parlor. The parlor was a very large bright room that had a fireplace in it. The room also contained three couches, two chairs, a piano, and a coffee table sat in between all of the couches.

"Vincent!" bellowed Celeste as she plopped down on the sofa. A balding man about Forty-five came walking in. He was wearing black servants wear.

"Yes, Ma'am?" he said as he did a slight bow.

"Could you be so kind as to get the four of us some tea," asked Celeste. "Oh and we are going to have guest later so make sure you let the cook know to make enough for them."

"Of course, ma'am," said Vincent.

"And don't forget the milk," said Gerty. He laughed and said, "I wouldn't dare forget, Miss Gertrude," and then he was off to make the tea. When Vincent left the room Celeste got up, walked to the Fireplace and leaned her back against the mantel.

"Bitch," scowled Celeste. "How could my brother marry someone like her?"

"Dunno," said Jamie, "But we're with you if you want to do her in. The nerve of her calling those young lads that. In front of their faces no less."

"And zon't you forget vhat zhe called us! A Vench! Zardly," said Veronique angrily.

"And your poor cute brother. If he needs comforting he can just come to me," Gerty added. They all giggled. Vincent returned carrying a silver platter, on it was their tea.

"Thank you, Vincent," said Celeste, and he did a slight bow and left. "Now, now, my brother is married so he shouldn't be going anywhere for comforting until he divorces his wife."

"Divorces?" asked Jamie looking puzzled.

"It's a new thing that's coming around in England. If you don't like who you're married to you can legally separate from them," explained Celeste. "I read it in the paper."

"Sounds wonderful, but I bet someday they'll abuse the privilege of getting divorced," Gerty laughed.

"I'm afraid if I want any type of relationship with my brother I'm going to have to put up with his Bitch of a wife," Celeste said and dropped her head.

(----------)

Will had gotten Elizabeth, and they were on their way to Sparrow Manor. "Bet she lives in a dump," mumbled Elizabeth so that only Will could hear and he gave her a dirty look. Then she said louder, "How much further is it to this 'manor' of hers?"

"We are nearly there now, ten, maybe fifteen minutes," answered Edwin. He was approximately right. About twelve minutes later they were standing in front of the Gates of Sparrow Manor.

"Hi, Bailey," said Jack, "Remember me from earlier? Well, we're all here to see Mrs. Sparrow. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and this here is her brother William. May we now go in to see Madam Sparrow?"

"Yes. She has given me the permission to let you in," said bailey and opened the gate for all of them to go in and then closed it after them. When they got closer to the house Elizabeth and Will's mouth dropped. "Why, it's nicer than my father's home back in Port Royal," croaked Elizabeth. "But where does she get the money to keep it up? She must have some sort of Shifty business going on."

"I'm afraid Elizabeth's right. Celeste has been keeping some business she has a secret. She couldn't have gotten all this from what I left her," said Jack.

"Well, don't you think we should continue on?" said Will anxiously.

"Yeah, she's probably waiting for us in the parlor," said Edwin. So they walked up to the house and Jack knocked on the door. Vincent answered the door. "We're here to see Mrs. Sparrow," said Jack.

"Right, come this way, she's been expecting you," said Vincent. He lead the group to the Parlor where Gerty, Jamie and Veronique where sitting. "The lady of the house is in her chamber fixing her hair, she will join you all in a minute, so please be seated. May I get you anything?"

"Yes, could you please tell me where I could relieve myself?" said Elizabeth quietly to Vincent.

"Down the hall to the left, you'll find it, if you reach the back stairway you've gone to far. That just goes to the second floor," Vincent said to Elizabeth. Then to all of then he said, "Will that be all?"

"Ve're all fine. Zhank you Vincent," said Veronique. And Vincent left, as did Elizabeth. But Elizabeth had no intention of relieving herself she wanted to find Celeste. So Elizabeth walked all the way to the back stairway and then continued up to the second floor. She came out of a black door about three doors away from Celeste's chamber, though Elizabeth did not know this. There was a door open about three doors from the end of the hall, Elizabeth thought that would be the best place to start her search.

She walked in to a very large room that was completely white except for the heavy blue curtains that hung over her bed and the wall of windows. The room was dimly lit by candles, in covered containers, and contained: two chairs and a table near the fireplace, two bed side tables, and much more. Celeste heard some movement coming from the entrance of her Room. She was still behind the dressing screen, looking into a mirror, finishing up on fixing her hair. Picking up a sword, Celeste kept next to the screen for this purpose, she yelled from behind the screen, "Who's there? Vincent?"

"No, it's Elizabeth," she said in a voice that was full of fake innocents.

"Oh, you guys are here? Why are you in my chamber?" asked Celeste.

"I just came up to apologize for my action in the pub. They were really uncalled for," said Elizabeth in the same fake sweet voice.

"I guess I can accept your apology, but don't let it happen again."

"Oh, I won't, so now that we're best friends, who should we talk about?" asked Elizabeth Sweetly.

"No one," said Celeste putting down the sword and coming out from behind the screen. Elizabeth was already in the middle of the room still coming towards her.

"Oh, but why don't we talk about…I don't know...Jack Sparrow."

"Because there's nothing to talk about, let's talk about something else." And Celeste started walking out of the room.

"Oh, but I know some really good bits of information about him, don't you think you'd be interested in hearing them?" Celeste stopped dead cold in her tracks and turned around. "I knew you would." Elizabeth smiled evilly.

"Well then, go on," said Celeste seriously doubting that there was any information.

"Did he mention in the time you guys we're 'Catching up,'" said Elizabeth using air quotes, "that he and I had gotten trapped on an island, together, alone." Celeste's face fell. "Oh I see he left the best part out then. See when ole Jack has a bit too much rum he gets excited, sexually…"

"Yeah, I actually already know that, what are you getting at?" Celeste snapped

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm getting at."

"You and Jack…" Celeste turned around and ran from the room. When Celeste reached the parlor, she regained her composure, "Jack, may I speak to you, alone," she said faking a smile.

"Yeah, of course Luv," said Jack, who came from leaning against the fireplace.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," said Celeste in a voice that was full of fake cheer. Together they walked down the hall and turned right to hit the kitchen doors. The kitchen was very large, just like every other room in the house it seems. There were many different utensils used for cooking, some of them most people can't even name.

(----------)

Will got up off the sofa, and followed Jack and Celeste out of the room. No one noticed because it was just Gerty, Jamie, Veronique and Edwin catching up on old times. And neither Jack nor Celeste had any idea that Will was following them. Will followed them all the way to the kitchen, being careful not to make any noise. He wasn't caught, luckily for him. Will pressed his ear against the door to hear what was happening.

(----------)

"You're an adventurous woman, in the kitchen?" said Jack with a sly smile.

"No, were not here for that," said Celeste harshly.

"Well then what'd you want to see me for?" Jack said gruffly.

"I wanted to talk to you alone, because of a few things I've learned about you today."

"What is this about Tortuga?"

"That and another thing or two that I've heard."

"Why does it matter? It's all over with."

"Because it matters to me. Jack I've longed for you to come back for years, not just for me but also for _our_ children. When I said I loved you earlier, I wasn't kidding. Did you know I've never let another man touch me? I guess I was stupidly saving my self for you. But here I find out that you're very popular, or so called popular, in Tortuga. If you think I don't know what kind of place that is your dead wrong-"

"I'm sorry that I've gone there-"

"Don't cut me off, I'm talking now," she said furiously. "I've thought about you almost every minute of every day for the past seven years. Not because I wanted to kill you, but because I wondered when you were going to come back. I figured you weren't dead, because people in these parts talk about you-"

"At least tell me what you're getting at," said Jack who was angry now.

"I'm getting to the fact that you can just fuck these women and not have a thought about me! Did you ever really love me?" Jack could take no more of this accusing and finally took his turn of speaking, "You don't know how hard it was to leave you here seven years ago! I died that day! And I still felt dead inside until I saw you again! I've thought about you every damn minute of every damn day that has passed, and just to do anything with other women I've had to pretend that they were you. If I knew about our children I wouldn't have left. I love you, Celeste, I always have and I always will!"

"But what about Elizabeth?"

"What about her?"

"She said you guys…"

"What? When we were on that blasted island? All we did was drink rum, and then she went off and burnt it all so she could make a signal fire. All of the rum, why the rum?"

"So you and she didn't…"

"No, where did you hear we did, oh...that bitch." Celeste ran happily into his arms and they kissed passionately on the lips.

(----------)

Will had been outside the entire time listening through the kitchen door. Jack's the father of my nephews? But why didn't he tell me? No wonder they looked familiar, they look like Jack! Jack and My sister love each other? "I can't believe this is happening," he said quietly to himself. But Celeste must have heard him because Will heard her say, "What was that?" Will ran as fast as he could back to the parlor door, then stopped and leaned against the wall so he could catch his breath before entering. He then went back in and sat down on the sofa.

(----------)

Jack took out his sword and went slowly up to the kitchen door, Celeste following close behind. He roughly opened the door to surprise whoever was there, but no one was. "Must 'ave been the house settlin', lass," said Jack finally.

"No, what I heard sounded like a male's voice," said Celeste finally. "You think someone followed us to hear what we had to say?"

"Could be, but whom?"

"Will? Edwin? Any of then could have done it."

"You're right, we'd better get back." So they walked all the way back to the parlor hand in hand until they reached the opening. They entered; everyone was there, except the twins who were still out playing. Elizabeth had a satisfied look on her face, but Celeste returned the same look and Elizabeth lost hers. Jack went back to leaning his back against built in bookcase to the left of the fireplace opening and Celeste mirrored him on the other side of the fireplace opening.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin the business talk…" Celeste started.


	4. Chapter Four Tales Unfold

**Chapter Four 1Tales Unfold**

The group had been going back and forth about where to begin their discussion. Finally Celeste became weary of the small chat and said quite loudly, "My brother William, I think you're the only one that can start us off."

"Please call me Will," he said.

"She's right; chum; only you can tell us your side of the story. Maybe it will help us understand ours…" said Gerty kindly.

"Tell us all about your dream," Jack cut in on Gerty.

"Dream?" said Jamie quizzically.

"It was more like a vision of the past, I would say. It was too real to be a dream…" started Will. "…For about a month now I've been having what I thought was a weird dream. But it's always so vivid, I'm sure it actually happened. It was about my Father or I should say Celeste's and mine's father."

"It's about father?" asked Celeste who was slightly shocked.

"That's what the lad said," said Gerty looking at Celeste, then she turned to Will, batted her eyelashes and said as sweetly as she could, "Go on Will."

"Well," he continued and everyone became silent again. "I was told about a month and a half ago that my father was dead. Knocked out, thrown over board with a cannon tied to his bootstraps, and he sank to the bottom of the ocean.

"In my dream it was like I was in his body . . . in his mind. . . so I knew it had to be him. I could actually feel the water on my body or his body I should say, it was so real . . ." Will paused for a few minutes as if remembering then continued on, "Until a few nights ago I had never gotten past just floating in the water. I would normally wake up. But the last time I got probably as far as I'm going to get." So William told the group the entire vision, or dream what ever it may or may not be, all the way through with them all sitting, almost, quietly the entire time. After Will had finished telling his vision to them, they all sat silently in deep thought. Then finally Celeste spoke, "That _was_ a vision of the past William- I mean Will."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because father is alive or at least he was an up till a few days ago. And he told me that exact story after he arrived here looking for me. He's lived here ever since that incident." Everyone except Gerty, Jamie, Veronique and Edwin looked at Celeste, for they knew her father.

"Well then where is he?" asked Will anxiously.

"I don't know now. You see, he was taken almost a week ago," said Celeste looking down and almost in tears.

"Taken? Where?" said Will heatedly.

"What's the big deal, about all this?" asked Elizabeth haughtily.

"The big deal is that my father is alive! And now he's gone before I could meet with him," said Will irritably to Elizabeth. Back to Celeste, Will asked, "What happened to him? Where is he? Or you don't know?"

"I think I know. But all I have to go on is a note that was left behind. It's like a ransom note," said Celeste walking over to one of the books on the coffee table picking it up and shaking it. Two sheets of parchment fell out, and she gave them to Will to read.

"Well, what's it say lad?" asked Jack from the bookcase.

Will read aloud, "It say's:

"I have taken the treasure map.

I will give him back at a price,

If he's lucky…

Yours truly,

Captain Benjamin Hornigold

P.S. I've enclose a piece of hope for you."

"What's the piece of hope?" asked Veronique.

"It looks like a small piece of a map," said Will.

**"**What do you suppose that Hornigold meant by 'the treasure map'?" asked Gerty.

"It had to be my father he was talking about. You see my father use to tell me about all his old adventures as bedtime stories when I was young," said Robin.

"I, too, know about this pirate and the tale that she speaks of," cut in Jack.

"Well tell us the story about whatever it is that you're trying to before Jack interrupted you," said Jamie, who was now sitting very cozily next to Edwin. Jack gave her a dark look, and then all eyes were on Celeste. She was standing in the corner now, looking at the ground very solemnly. Finally, still looking at the ground, she started:

"It started about eight years before I was born, so that be about thirty years now, when my father first started working on ships. One of his best mates and crewmates at the time was called Benjamin Hornigold. They did everything together, until the crew appointed my father Quartermaster. This was the beginning of the end. You see, the captain of the ship, I forget his name now…"

"Bartholomew," assisted Jack.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Jack. Well Captain Bartholomew Hornigold was Benjamin Hornigold's own older brother. But Benjamin Hornigold didn't like the fact that hid own flesh and blood had helped father get elected as Quartermaster.

"Bartholomew Hornigold had always been obsessed with the legends about Davie Jones' locker. You know the legend, Will?"

"I'm not that familiar with it. So please enlighten me," Will answered.

"Well it went something like Ole Davie Jones, himself, had hidden a grand treasure on some island just before his ship shank about four leagues, or twelve miles, off of Mentego Bay. It was to be a gift for his true love. There are things in that treasure that make the mystics wonder…

"The problem was that Ole Davie Jones never had time to tell anyone where he hid it, well except for his crew. Some legends say that everyone on the ship died and other's say that some of the crew survived and got back to shore. That's what I think; I mean how else would there be legends or even…maps.

"Then how does anybody know if the treasure is still there?" asked Edwin.

"That's the thing no body does," commented Jack.

"Ole Bartholomew Hornigold," Celeste went on, "was in a pub somewhere with Father when a strange man came into the pub. No likes of him had ever been seen in those parts, or so says father. He walked right up to their table and keeled over, died, right there. So Hornigold and Father took the man into the back room to examine the causes of death. But all they could find was an old map and a paper with a Black spot." Gerty, Jamie, and Veronique gasped while Will and Edwin looked shocked.

"What's so amazing about a black spot?" asked Elizabeth.

"Any pirate who is given the black spot by his own crew has been sentenced to death. It's the worse thing a crew could do to one of it's own," said Jack darkly.

Celeste continued still in her corner, "Of course father and Bartholomew Hornigold knew what was meant by the black spot, but they didn't say it. They just took the map and as quietly as they could, and left the pub. Observing the map they soon realized that it was a map that supposedly led to Davie Jones' lost Treasure Island.

"Bartholomew Hornigold and Father, of course, wanted to know if it was the real thing. So they hired a new crew, got a new ship and followed the map to this Lost Island. When they got there they found it. A vast amount of treasure beyond anybodies wildest dreams right there in the middle of this island. But Bartholomew Hornigold was greedy and wanted it all for himself so he killed the entire crew of the ship. Defending himself father was forced to kill Hornigold. The only problem now was that Father couldn't take the ship out of the harbor on his own; so he reburied the treasure," Celeste paused and looked down.

"He…" started Will. But Celeste cut him off and continued with her story.

"Benjamin Hornigold found out that father had killed his brother and vowed to someday get revenge for both taking the life of his brother and his place as Quartermaster. But from what I was told he never knew about the treasure or the map, but I'm sure that's what is meant by 'I have taken the treasure map.' You see father memorized the map and then burnt it so no one could ever steal it," Robin finished up.

"But it seems they did steal the map," commented Will.

"Bilge rats all of them, that's what those Hornigold's are," said Edwin.

"Then he must have taken ole William to find that treasure," said Jack.

"Yeah, but why just do that? It seems too simple," said Jamie.

"I think she's right," said Gerty, "Especially when he didn't even know about the treasure in the first place."

"Maybe there's something missing about the story that you don't know Celeste, or what your father didn't know himself," said Veronique.

"Veronique's right," said Celeste. At that moment young William came running in out of breath. The group didn't realize that they had been talking until it had gotten dark. "They took him!" Young William shouted.

"Easy lad, took who, where's your brother?" asked Jack looking around for him then walking briskly over and crouching in front of the poor boy.

"They took him," cried young William, handed Jack some parchment and fainted. But Jack dropped the parchment and caught the boy just before he hit the ground. Then Jack laid the boy gently on the ground to examine the parchment.

"AHHHHH," screamed Celeste, Gerty and Veronique. They all ran over to the lad to see if he was all right.

"What's the note say Jack," asked Will coming over slowly. Jack stood up and, surprisingly, read the note out loud:

"We have your treasure map,

And now a young sturdy lad,

To go along with this hunt.

You now know where we can be found.

Yours Truly,

Captain Benjamin Hornigold

P.S. Some more hope has been enclosed."

"It's like he wants us to find him," said Jamie angrily.

"Yeah, hey wait," said Jack as he realized that there was two pieces of paper he was holding, "There's another piece of paper here. It looks like a second piece of the map. Hey, I recognized this writing."

Celeste stood up and looked at it, "That's because it's my father writing."

"What are they getting at? It's a trap," said Jamie.

"Of course it's a trap, but we have to get them back," said Jack unwaveringly.

"They've taken my son and my father, I'm going to hunt them down with or with out you all," Celeste said determinedly.

"We're all going with you," said Veronique.

"But not tonight though, best to start at sunrise," said Will.

"Sunrise? They could be dead by then!" shouted Celeste. "Sorry, Will. I didn't mean to shout it's just…" She started sobbing.

"It's ok lass, we're going to get both of them back, alive. But Will's right we should wait till sunrise and discus this further. Plan better," said Jack as calmly as he could, but all could see that he wanted to kill someone. The group thought that Jack just wanted to go on a treasure hunt, only Will knew the true reason. But at that minute Vincent came into the room and announced, "Dinner is served."

"Thank you Vincent. Could you all go ahead? I need to put William to bed," said Celeste, who started bending down to pick up young William.

"I've got him Luv," said Jack. He then bent down and picked up the poor lad, who was still sprawled out of the floor where Jack had laid him.

"Thank you Jack," Celeste said sniffling. The group remained standing there so Celeste added, "I'm serious, please start with out us so the food doesn't get cold. We'll be down to join you in a bit." The crowd obeyed her wishes and we're ushered into the dinning room by Vincent. Jack followed Celeste all the way to young William's room, where he laid the poor boy gently on his bed. "How can anyone think of eating at a time like this?" she asked Jack.

"Because they don't want to realize they may be walking into a trap that they won't walk out of," he replied. One of Celeste's maids brought a bowl in full of warm water and a cloth. "Thank you, Prudence. But I'll take it from here," said Celeste taking the bowl and the cloth away from her. Prudence curtsied and left them alone. Celeste returned to besides young William's bed. She placed the bowl on his bedside table, dampened the cloth a little and put if on the young lad's forehead. "Why don't you go on and eat? I'll be here for a while."

"There's nothing you can do for the boy right now. Don't make yourself sick by not eating. You know I care for the lad but I also care for you as well so either you go on your own free will or I drag you to the dinner table."

"Why should I go? I won't be able to eat." Jack walked up to her. "What are you going to do?" she asked. Then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Hey this isn't fair!"

(----------)

Vincent walked into the dinning room followed by The Turners, Gerty, Jamie, Veronique and Edwin. A candlelier brightly lit the area over the table; otherwise dinning room was dim. But from what the group could see of the room was that there was a long table in the middle, which could fit about fifteen maybe more it was hard to count the chairs. The table was covered in burgundy colored tablecloth and there were silver trays upon silver trays of different types of food.

"The kitchen has been very busy preparing this meal all afternoon. There is ham and beef as main coursed food and garlic potatoes, roasted corn, as well as many more as side dishes. To drink there is wine, Ale, and of course the madams favorite, Rum," said Vincent pointing to each item as he listed them. No body noticed Elizabeth wince as Vincent mentioned the drinks. Vincent then showed the Turners to their seats first which was to the left of the head of the table. The rest of the company stayed standing waiting for to be seated. They went on in quiet and Vincent showed Gerty her seat, two seats on the right from the head seat. Veronique to Elizabeth's left, then Jamie to Gerty's right. Then finally Edwin next to Jamie. As dinner went on the shadow that was hanging over the guest lifted a little and the chitchat between the guess started, but very quietly.

"So are you ladies going to go with us tomorrow?" asked Will.

"Of course, we're part of Celeste's crew. I'm the Quartermaster on her ship. Where she goes, we go," said Gerty.

"Even if it is into a trap. But she is our Captain," grumbled Jamie but added with a smile I'm the Master Gunner, in charge of the guns and ammunition."

"Celeste's a Captain?" asked Will.

"Yes, Captain of the 'Amor Vincit Omnia,'" said Veronique in her perfect French accent even though the words were in Latin.

"The what?" asked Elizabeth.

"It means 'Love conquers all things' if translated into common tongue," said Veronique.

"Oh," said Elizabeth. "I don't mean to pry; but what are you?"

"Excuse me?" said Veronique looking at Elizabeth.

"What are you ethnicity wise?" Elizabeth corrected.

"I'm French, and a small part Hispanic on my mother's side." They suddenly stopped talking, there was someone coming down the stairs. Veronique asked the group quietly, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, sounded a bit like Celeste saying put me-" Jamie started. Then Jack came walking into the room carrying Celeste over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Gerty asked Jack. Putting Celeste down he said simply, "She needs to keep her strength and to do that she needs to eat." Celeste walked to the head of the table and sat down. Will was to her left and Jack sat down to her right.

"Fine, I'm here. I would like some ham, please," said Celeste looking into one of the dark corners. A tall dangly maid ran to the table and did as Celeste asked. "Thank you, Mildred." The maid also filled up Jack's plate and he thanked her and started digging in to his food.

"You never told us that you were a Captain of a ship," said Will.

"Ca-pa-tain?" said Jack with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Guilty," said Celeste raising her right hand. "Yes, that's how I've kept money in my life. I'm a sea merchant. The ship I have is a Schooner."

"A schooner? That's a favorite of pirates as a ship," said Jack shoveling a forkful of Garlic mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"I know. That's why I chose it. And besides it's a fast ship and I'm known in these parts for getting my entire cargo to its destination before anyone else can."

"You must enjoy being on the water," said Elizabeth.

"Actually, I do," Celeste said finishing up her plate of food. "But back to serious business, I'm taking my ship and my crew to look for my son and my father. If you're coming along you either bring your own ships or you ride on mine under my command, but I'm not waiting. From what I've been told about this lost island is that it's about a two week trip." There was silence again until dinner was over.

"I think we should all get a good night sleep and start fresh in the morning," said Will.

"Ok, ok, in the morning, but we're getting up at five," said Celeste in a defeated voice. "Vincent!"

The old man came into the room, "Yes, madam?"

"Could you please show everyone to a room they can stay in for the night," ordered Celeste.

"Yes Ma'am."

(----------)

Vincent walked up the stairs followed by The Turners, Gerty, Jamie, Veronique and Edwin. Jack had stayed behind with Celeste at the table. Vincent showed The Turners to a room first; the rest of the group couldn't really see the room because the fireplace had only dimly lighted it. The rest of the company stayed outside and talked quietly.

"Poor Celeste," said Edwin.

"Yeah, poor Celeste. She doesn't need this. She nearly had a breakdown when her father was taken," said Gerty.

"I hope she'll be alright," said Veronique.

"We need our swords and gear. After Vincent shows us to our rooms I'm going to go get mine you want me to drop by your places and get your stuff?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah, here's my key," said Gerty as she handed Jamie her key to her home.

"Here," said Veronique, also giving Jamie her key.

(----------)

Back in the dinning room Jack was looking at Celeste. "What are you thinking about?"

"How I'm going to kill Hornigold and who ever else was part of taking my family."

"I think you need sleep. Go to bed and I'll watch over our son."

"No. But thank you anyways. If you want you can sleep in my room Jack. But I'm afraid I'm doing the watching of William, I don't need anybody else trying to take him," said Celeste banging her hand on the table.

"Alright lass, but I'm going with you tomorrow no matter what you say. I have to gather my crew so we can follow you with the pearl," said Jack getting up from the table. "You coming along?"

"Yeah."

(----------)

The clock in the hallway just struck two in the morning. Jamie got out of her bed and got dressed in her dress quickly. She then snuck to the door of her room and peaked out. It was completely dark so she ran back into the room and lit a candle that was in a holder besides her bed. She slowly snuck out of the room, down the stairs, where she blew out the candle and left it on a table, and ran out of the house.

"Man its dark," she thought out loud. "No wonder, no moon tonight. I feel wrong without my sword." She continued to run until she reached her home. It was not as big as Celeste's, but it was no shack. It was also two stories, but the gigantic porch and balcony only ran the length of the front of the house. Jamie's house was also white, though one could not tell it right now. She walked up the stairs in the entryway, and then down the corridor until she reached her weapon room. This was where she kept her favorite weapons. She went in and grabbed a long, shiny sword that had a golden handle and a "J" carved into it. She remembered when she got it.

(-----)

It was about three years ago when she was visiting Celeste and they went to see how Edwin was coming along with a new sword that Celeste had designed. When Celeste approved she left to go back to the house. Jamie was about to follow but Edwin stopped her. He said, "I've got something for you."

"And what may that be?"

"I made you a new sword," he said and went to get it from underneath a stack of swords. When he handed it to Jamie she smiled.

"Oh it's beautiful." She kissed him on the cheek and went back to the house to find Celeste.

(-----)

"Good times," she thought to herself and grabbed a couple of guns, ammunition and a few small daggers. Then she went down to the hall to her bedroom to change. "I can't believe that I wore a dress. The things I do for society." She put on brown pants, an off-white lose shirt, a faded brown coat, and new shiny black boots that she had custom made. Then she put the sheath with the sword on around her waist with a belt. She put one of the guns in the belt that was holding the sword and the other in a special slot in her boot. And last she put the small daggers in a few tactful places. She put the ammunition in one of her coat pockets. Jamie looked into the mirror; what she saw wasn't a noble lady of society but what she really was…a pirate.

(----------)

Jack went to check on Celeste at about two-thirty in the morning. She was sound asleep in a chair next to William's bed. Jack smiled and went into the room. Young William was still out cold in his bed. Jack reached down and moved the long hair that covered the young boy's eyelids. "I'm sorry for so many things," Jack said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. He then turned to the sleeping Celeste. "See I told you, you needed sleep."

Jack picked Celeste up and carried her to her room where he was staying. He laid Celeste gently on her bed, and then put her covers on her. "Good night Luv," he said and walked quietly out of the room. Jack returned to young William's Room and took the seat where Celeste had once sat. He started, very quietly, singing "A Pirates life for me."

"We're devils, black sheep, and really bad eggs; Drink up me hearties! Yo Ho!

We're beggars, and blaggarts, neer do well cads; drink up me hearties! Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirates life for me.

Aye, but we're loved by our mummies and dads; drink up me hearties! Yo Ho!"

(----------)

Jamie was now in front of Gerty's home. This was about a half-mile away from Jaime's home. It was almost the same as Jamie's, in size but it was a little bit bigger, after all Gerty was the Quartermaster, which was higher up in rank than Jamie.

Jamie knew Gerty's house well, and where she kept all her favorite weapons. Which was good because it would have taken Jamie forever to find all of Gerty's things if she didn't. Jamie found Gerty's favorite sword in the parlor, her gun and ammunition in the library, and Gerty's clothes in Gerty's bedroom closet. Gerty was never one for making it easy for anyone to steal her things.

Jamie put all of Gerty's stuff in a bag, threw it over her shoulder and ran out of the house. Veronique's house was just two doors down, thank goodness, because Jamie didn't know how much longer she could keep up this running.

Jamie also spent a lot of time at Veronique's home, so once again Jamie knew where Veronique kept every thing. Like Gerty, Veronique liked to keep her weapons in odd places. She kept her sword in the dinning room, her gun in the room under the stairs but at least she still kept her clothes in her room. Jamie gathered all of Veronique's thing and put them into another bag, threw it over the same shoulder she had the other bag and ran out of the house.

(----------)

The clock in the hall had just struck three- thirty in the morning. Veronique snuck out of her room and went the two doors down to Gerty's room. She rapped on the door, "Gerty, are you awake?"

The door jerked open a few minutes later, "I am now. What do you want?" Gerty yawned sleepily.

"Jamie hasn't come back yet and it's nearly four in the morning. Do you think something could have happened to her?"

"Jamie is a big girl and can take care of her self. So no I don't think anything has happened. Now go back to sleep," Gerty closed the door in her face.

"Fine then. But if something happens don't get mad at me for saying 'I told you so.'"

The door jerked back open, "Well what do you suppose we do?"

"Go look for her."

"And what do we use to defend ourselves?"

"Celeste has lots of swords placed around the house. You know that. And we're good fighters to. We should be fine."

"Look we don't even know what time she left if she left, maybe she's still asleep? Did you check her room?"

"No," said Veronique looking down.

"Well, let's go check," said Gerty grabbing Veronique's arm and dragging her next door to Jamie's room. Gerty knocked on the door. "Jamie, are you in there?" No reply, so Gerty opened the door slowly and looked at the bed because Jamie was a heavy sleeper. "Empty," she said sounding worried.

"Now do you think we should go find her?"

"Yeah."

Then Edwin came out of his room across the hall. "What's all the noise about gals? Where's Jamie?"

"That's what all the noise is about," said Veronique.

"She still isn't back?" he asked.

"We think we should go after her. Want to come with us?" asked Gerty.

"Yeah, but let me get dressed," said Edwin.

"Yeah we still have to get dressed to," said Veronique.

"Meet back here as soon as possible," said Gerty and the all ran back into their rooms.

(----------)

Jamie was headed back to Celeste's place when she heard a familiar voice saying, "All's going as planned."

"Celina?" Jamie said a bit too loud.

"What was that? You'd better leave, girl," said a male voice that must have been speaking to Celina. A second later Jamie was confronted by two portly men.

"Where do you think you're going little lady?" asked one of them. Jamie had always been conscientious about her height, being always a bit short for her age. She grabbed for her sword. "I wouldn't do that missy," said the other one. Then he said to the first guy, "Burt, don't you think this little lady outta pay us in someway to pass this way?"

"You're right Bruno."

"You guys are sick," Jamie said dropping the two bags on her shoulder and pulling out her sword. "I'm a master swordswoman so I'd be careful."

"Oh the wee lady thinks she's a pirate," said Burt and both of the guys pulled out their swords. Jamie wasn't kidding when she said she was a master swordswoman, she had learned how to fight when she was very young she was good then but Celeste had helped her perfect her talent. Now Jamie was one of the best women sword fighters in the Caribbean.

Kling! Klong! Ching!

Jamie had picked up Celeste's sword that had fallen out of the bag when she dropped it and was now fighting the two men single-handedly. She easily defeated and killed Burt. "Do you want to have the same fate as your comrade?" Jamie asked Bruno. Surprisingly he backed up and ran off. Jamie stood there laughing for a few minute. "There's nothing like a good killing in the morning."

She then bent down replaced Celeste sword into it's bag and was about to stand up when she noticed a some paper sticking out of poor ole Burt's jacket. "And what do we have here?" Jamie grabbed the paper out of the dead Burt's jacket and read it. "Oh, wow! Better get this back to Celeste's and tell everyone."

Jamie put the paper in one of the pockets in her jacket, grabbed the bags and made a run for Celeste's house.

(----------)

Celeste awoke at about a quarter to five, finding herself in her bed. Now what am I doing here? "Jack." she said aloud. "Oh no I must have fallen asleep! I have to check on William!"

She jumped out of her bed and grabbed the nearest sword as she ran out of the room. She reached Young William's room, panting hard, in no less than fifteen second. Which was pretty good considering his room was almost on the other side of the house. But instead of seeing her son gone; Celeste got another surprise. Jack was sitting in the chair where she was sitting only hours earlier singing something. She couldn't make it out because he was being two quiet. "It's probably 'A Pirates Life For Me,' he always liked that song," she thought to her self. Celeste walked very slowly into the room being careful that Jack didn't notice her. As she got closer she realized the song wasn't 'A Pirates Life For Me' but a song Jack use to sing her to sleep with when she was young. The song had no official title and so Jack called it 'The Pirate Song.'

"You use to sing that to me when I was little," she said to announce her presence. He turned around in the chair.

"Yeah, but I used a musical instrument. Have you ever sung it to the boys?" he asked.

"Yes actually. I sing it to them all the time. They love it," she said walking up to besides the chair where Jack sat.

"He looks so peaceful don't he?" asked Jack. But the boy started moving around. Then young William was awake.

"William!" Celeste said sitting down on his bed.

"Mama? Mr. Sparrow? What are you doing in my room?" he asked sleepily and sitting up.

"Do you remember what happened, lad?" Jack asked him.

"Last night you mean? Yeah I remember."

"Well, then can you tell us about it? Did you see who took your brother?" Celeste n asked.

"Yeah. We were on our way back home when out of nowhere these two fat guys that looked like pirates stepped out in front of us. We asked them to move but they just laughed at us. One of them, the other guy said his name was Bruno, grabbed Jack, and the other guy, Burt was his name, was about to grab me when Bruno told him not to. 'Just give him the note like the captain said,' Bruno said. They ran away taking Jack with them and left me there with some parchment. I ran as fast as I could to get home." The boy started crying.

"There, there, lad, remember strong men don't cry," said Jack and Celeste gave him a dirty look, but William stopped crying instantly and wiped his face and his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

"What did these two men look like?" asked Celeste.

(----------)

Veronique, Gerty and Edwin met back in the hall approximately ten minutes till Five. They started down the stairs together. "Wait a minute we need to get a couple of swords from the parlor wall," said Gerty as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh ok," said Edwin. So the group walked as fast as they could to the parlor where Gerty and Veronique grabbed a sword each. They were on their way to the front door when they heard it open.

"Burglars?" asked Veronique.

"Maybe," said Edwin.

"Jamie?" said Gerty.

"Maybe that too. But we better go check. Swords ready?" said Edwin.

"Lets go," said Gerty.

(----------)

Kling! Klong! Ching!

"What was that mama?" asked young William.

"Sounded like swords," said Celeste.

Kling! Klong! Ching!

"That's because it was, I know that sound," said Jack.

"Better go check it out. William go to mama's room and hide under the covers, ok?" said Celeste. And the boy ran out of the room.

Kling! Klong! Ching!

"Lets' go," said Jack pulling his sword. Celeste was still holding hers from when she came in. They ran to where the sound was coming from, which turned out to be the entryway. But Jack and Celeste stopped when they got there.

"Hold it!" Jack Shouted. All the sword fighting stopped at once.

"Jamie is that you? Why are you sneaking into my house at this time of the night?"

"Because I had to go get everyone's gear so we would all be ready when you wanted to leave," Jamie said.

"Sorry," said Veronique, "We didn't know if it was you or not?"

"What were you going to do? Kill me first than look second?" said Jamie sarcastically. "Here you guys," she threw their gear at the.

"Thanks," Gerty and Veronique said at the same time. Will had come down to see what was happening, young William followed him.

"What's going on?" asked Will. "I thought I heard sword fighting."

"That's because you did," said Jack.

"All that happened was Jamie went and got Gerty's and Veronique's gear and was coming back in when she was attacked by Gerty, Veronique and Edwin who still haven't explained why they were down here," Celeste fill Will in quickly.

"We're here because we were worried about Jamie. So we decided to go look for her," said Gerty.

"By trying to kill me!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Everyone stop! No fighting!" said Celeste. "William I thought I told you that you were to stay in my room."

"That's my fault; I saw him running towards it and grabbed him. Didn't think it would be safe if there were intruders. Is Elizabeth down here with you?" asked Will.

"No, isn't she with you?" said Jamie.

"No, I woke up and she was gone. I just figured she was down here seeing what was going on."

"Hey wait!" said Jack. "Edwin there's some paper under your feet." Edwin bent down and pick up the parchment. Jack said darkly, "It looks to be another note from our dear friend."


End file.
